Forgiveness
by DaydreaminAri
Summary: When someone lies to you, it hurts… When someone you care about more than anything else lies to you, it hurts like hell…but if it was for your own good, for your own safety… would you forgive them? LOTS OF CABBIE FLUFF!
1. Chapter 1

**_Cat's POV_**

"I just can't believe it's been 5 years…" I say sitting around Tori's coffee table with the rest of the gang. Every year, for the past 5 years, we have pizza and a movie night on this day. The day my mother died. Usually it resulted in a long night were everyone passed out at Tori's and nobody cared. Our parents trusted us enough, well theirs did. My dad died in Afghanistan 7 years ago. He was a good man, very loyal, very trustworthy, very patient, just like any amazing Marine should be.

"Yea… I miss her too Cat." Jade says wrapping an arm around me and pulling me in tightly.

My brother should be here any minute. He has to be one of the best people I have ever known. He's been there through thick and thin and I love him to death.

This whole get together thing on the day my mom died wasn't really to celebrate her life but to get my mind off of it. It was an excuse to get together, eat pizza and have fun. It kept my mind off of everything that happened that night.

About 10 minutes after the pizza get here, there's another knock on the door. I jump up and run to it. I grab the handle and rip open the door to see my brother standing there with a bouquet of flowers, all different color roses. He opens his arms letting me run into him. I warp my arms tightly around his waist and he returns the hug. He gives me a light kiss on the top of the head and says, "Hey kid!"

"Hey Kyle!" I say squeezing him again and finally letting go and stepping backwards.

Tori comes up. "Hey Kyle! What's up." She says smiling at him.

"Not much… But these are for you. Thanks for inviting me." He says handing her the flowers after taking 2 out. He holds the other two in his left hand.

H e takes one and hands it to me, "For my lovely sister… and the other for my other sister!" he says walking up to Jade and handing it to her.

She wraps her arms around him and gives him a huge hug. "I missed you Kyle!"

"I can tell." He laughs and returns her hug.

I hear footsteps from upstairs running. Kyle jumps up and runs over to Tori. He grabs another flower. "Oh crap…" Everyone starts to laugh.

"Kyle! Wow, what are you doing here!?" Trina says sarcastically walking down the stairs. Trina has had a crush on Kyle for the past 5 years when she first met him at my mom's funeral. She struts over towards him.

"And for you…" he says extending the rose. She looks up at him and smiles. "But remember… I have a girlfriend…" He say looking at her seriously.

"Yea yea, don't remind me!" She says and chuckles.

"Well, let's get this party started!" He says after walking around saying hi to all of the guys.

Robbie loved Kyle. And Kyle loved Robbie. He was convinced that me and Robbie were going to get married one day. He and Jade are the only ones who know how I feel about him… I mean the whole in love thing.

We all grab plates and slices of pizza. Kyle and I pour cups of soda while Robbie hands out the cups. Tori and Jade are putting in the DVD in for our movie night. After everything is handed out we all go and sit on the couches in front of the TV. I sit in between Kyle and Robbie on the couch and glue my eyes to the TV.

I can't concentrate on the movie at all. I know this get together thing is supposed to distract me but it's not working. I can't get her picture out of my head. I can't figure out why someone would kill her. Everyone loved her… And why can't they find her murderer.

I miss her more than anything…

Seeing as I can't watch the movie I get up and excuse myself. I walk up the stairs towards the upstairs bathroom. I shut the door behind me when I get in. I exhale deeply and walk over to the sink. I lean against the counter and look down into the sink. I take a few deep breaths before looking back up. No matter how long I stare at myself I can't figure it out. Why did this change me so much? I was a happy girl. I loved my life. Now she's gone and there was nothing I could do about it. I couldn't save her. I knew something was wrong that morning. Something just didn't feel right. I should have told her to stay home. I should have stalled her. I should have done something… It's all my fault.

I continue to stare at myself in the mirror and the tears build up.

"Why?" I question myself. "Why didn't I do anything…?" A few tears start to fall but I swore I wasn't going to do this. I swore I was going to stay strong… for my friends… for Robbie and Kyle.

I turn on the cold water and cup my hands under it. I lower my face and splash the water on it. Drips stream down my face. It stings my hot cheeks because I was crying. I turn the water off and look back up at the mirror. My face is less red and my eyes don't sting as much. Grabbing the towel I slowly patt my face dry. I hang it back up and take another deep breath.

I walk towards the door and open it. Turning off the light as I walk out, I see a shadow out of the corner of my eye. I jump a little turning on the hall light. Robbie is leaning up against the wall, with his arms crossed and his foot up on the wall.

"Hey." He says.

"You scared me." I say playfully hitting his arm.

"Sorry about that. Are you ok?" He asks me looking at my somewhat red face.

"Yea, I'm fine." I say turning about to walk away.

He grabs my wrist softly turning me around. "Trust me, I've learned that when a girl says they're "fine" they aren't… they're falling apart. Come on, talk to me Kitty Cat." He says giving me a smile.

"I know that today is supposed to distract me but… I don't know, I just can't seem to get my mind off of it… I mean… Can I tell you something?" I look up from my feet and at his face.

"Of course, what's up?" He says getting a little bit more serious.

"I knew. I knew something was going to happen that day." He looks at me worried. "I woke up, like I usually do to say goodbye before she goes for work. I woke up that day with this horrible knot in my stomach. I had this weird feeling something was going to happen. Something bad… I just pushed it off to the side. I didn't say anything… no one would have believed me anyway. I was an eight year old… Then when my brother gets the call and he tells me… I told him what I felt that morning and I broke out into tears. He told me it was ok, that I didn't know, that it wasn't my fault but I knew that if I said something, it wouldn't have happened…"

"But it wasn't your fault Kitty Cat. You didn't kill her!" He says trying to reassure me.

"Yea, but I could have stopped it…"

"How do you know… I mean I know this is a bad thing to say… but what if that person just came for her again… what if they had planned that if she didn't show, they would find her some other day…" He says.

"Yea… it could have happened… but what if it didn't. What if she were still alive."

"Cat you can't blame yourself. You know that!" He explains.

"ROBBIE! I COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING! I COULD HAVE STOPPED IT!" I yell at him. Not being too loud but showing him I meant what I was saying.

"It was NOT your fault Cat! If you continue to blame this on yourself, it will tear you apart. There will be nothing that can help you. Not me. Not Jade. Not even Kyle…" He says sternly.

"All I had to do was hold on to her for a little bit longer. Ask her to get me something. Taken her keys. Start crying. It was that easy!" I completely block out what he was saying.

"Listen to me!" He says grabbing my hands tightly and pulling them to his chest. "I know it's a horrible thing to say… slap me if you want… but maybe… just maybe, it was meant to happen. Maybe her time was up. If that's what it was, there was no stopping it. No delaying it. No stalling it. Not you, not your brother. NO ONE! Cat come on… your killing yourself… you're hurting me, and your brother, and Jade… You think that we can't see, you think that you're hiding it… but we can see right through. Even if you kept her for a few more seconds. Even if you stalled her. It might still have happened. And you need to recognize that. You need to stop blaming yourself…" He stares at me seriously and refuses to let go of my hands. Instead he intertwines out fingers and holds my tightly.

With this sentence I break down, "It still would have been one more day… one more time to say I love you… one more time to say good bye… one more hug… one more kiss on the head… one more memory of her… one more… just one more…"

**This story is definitely gonna be filled with emotion. So grab a box of tissues and maybe a punching bag too… but I can tell you this, it's gonna be good. So… new story… I hope you guys liked the first chapter. Oh and I named her brother Kyle because that's my cousins name. Their relationship throughout the story it going to be a lot like ours. **

**For those of you who don't know, I am a huge fan of the US Marine Corps. Most of my mom's side of the family is in the armed forces so I have a very high respect for those who fight for our country. Risking their lives for the people they don't even know, I don't respect anything more. So in memory of those who have falling fighting for us, don't just look at Memorial Day as a beach day. Remember the ones who died for you… **

**Semper Fidelis – USMC**

**Honor, Courage, Commitment – US Navy**

**Integrity First, Service Before Self, Excellence in All We Do –USAF**

**Semper Paratus – USCG**

**This We'll Defend – US Army**

**Happy Memorial Day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Cat's POV_**

I can hear the doorbell ring from downstairs. Robbie and I were just about to go back down when we heard the yelling. I rush down the stairs.

"What the hell… Where did you get this?!" Kyle yells at the teenager standing at the door. He was a wimpy skinny red head. He had glasses and a stripped res and white shirt on. He just stared at Kyle completely silent with a horrific look of his face. Kyle took a step forward grabbing the kid by the shirt.

"I SAID WHERE DID YOU GET THIS!?" He screams pulling the kid close to him. Beck steps in and pulls Kyle off of the teen.

The red head just stares when Kyle jerks forward trying to get out of becks restraint.

"I… I… This man… he just walked up to me and said to bring this to this house… please don't hurt me!" He explains with a very frightened look on his face.

"Who was the man?!" Kyle says sternly. Robbie and I just stare. I haven't seen Kyle this angry since the day our mother died.

"I… I don't know! He didn't say! He was in a black hoodie with jeans… He handed me this and then ran… I didn't see his face." Kyle broke out of Beck restraints and got in the kids face.

"If you ever come back here, I swear as god as my witness I will kill you. Get out of here." He says pushing the kid away and slamming the door. I just stare at him. He turns quickly and sees the look on my face. "I'm sorry Cat… we need to talk…"

He walks over to the stairs and nods at me to follow him. I walk over to him and up the stairs. I follow him into one of the guest rooms.

"What the hell was that about Kyle?!" I yell at him.

He simply holds up his right hand with a gold necklace dangling out of it. He looks directly into my eyes and says, "Do you recognize this Cat."

I grab it from him and lay it out in my hand. "Oh my god…" was all that I could get out.

It was a silver chain with a crescent moon and star on it. It was small something not too noticeable but we both knew what it was. Kyle and I had gotten it for Mom for mother's day when I was 7. She wore it all the time… She loved the moon. She said it reminded her of our father because when he was out in Afghanistan he told her, "No matter how far apart we are, we will always be looking at the same moon. When you miss me, just look up…"

She was buried in this necklace. We both made sure of it. It was her favorite thing and we knew she would want to be with it…

"How does this happen…" I say looking up to my brother with tears in my eyes. He opens his arms and hugs me.

"I have no clue Cat… We should go home…" He says letting go of me. I nod and tuck the necklace in my sweatshirt pocket putting my hand on it to make sure it doesn't go anywhere. We walk back down stairs and nobody asks any questions.

We explain that we have to leave. Kyle gives his goodbyes and explains that he's going to be taking some time off of college and staying with me. After that we head out to his car. Jade had driven me so I slide into the passenger side of Kyle's car.

He stands in front of the car holding a small piece of paper in his hand. He looks up at me and waved me out. He hands me the piece of paper and I look down at it.

"Beware The Ides Of March." is written in red on the piece of paper.

"That damn red head!" He says getting into the car and starting the engine. I follow and sit with a worried look on my face. He see me concern and say, "Don't worry kid. It's just a joke. Let's go home."

We pull into the driveway and get out. I was still kinda worried but Kyle was here so I now I'm safe. We walk up the pathway and up the steps. I dig through my purse trying to find my keys. I search until I feel the cold metallic keys in my grip. I pull them out and find our key.

We walk in and I turn on the light. "Well you're room is still there. I'm too lazy to take everything out." He chuckles at that and follows me into the kitchen.

We both would always stay up really late with a cup of coffee each on the couch and talk. Not about important things, just life. Everything that was going on, how we were doing, sometimes we would play cards. I walk over to the pot and make two cups.

"You remember!?" He smiles and I turn to him.

I smile back, "Why wouldn't I! Those were some of the best nights of my life. Especially when I beat your ass in poker!"

"You didn't beat me! I let you win…" He explains.

"You can't "let" someone win in poker. It's poker. It's all about luck! I won fair and square and you know it!" I explain winning the argument. The cups finish and I bring one over to him. He get up and walks over to the drawer and pulls out a deck of cards.

"Let's see if you still have your "luck". Let's go! Sit down! IT'S ON!" He says loudly laughing. We walk out to the living room and sit. I shuffle the deck.

"So, poker or Texas holdem'? Either way, no chips." I explain.

"Texas Holdem'." He replies.

I deal both of us 2 cards and put 3 face up on the table. I have a 10 and a king. On the table is a 3, 9, and jack.

"Ok, I'm staying." I say and he says the same.

I flip another card, a queen. I smile at him.

"You may want to fold…" I say.

"You have one more card. I have a chance." He says.

I flip the last card which turns out to be a 5.

"YES!" Kyle says showing his cards. He has two 5's in his hand. "3 of a kind!"

"Hahaha… yea about that… sorry but not tonight…" I say laughing showing him my cards. "9, 10, Jack, Queen, King… I'm pretty sure that's a straight… and you know a straight beats 3 of a kind…" I start to laugh again.

"Damn it! Fine you win!" He starts to laugh too. He takes a sip of his coffee.

There was a loud bang from outside that made us both jump. "What was that?" I ask him.

He stands up and walks over to the back door. He opens it and I walk over to him. At our feet is a cinderblock covered in red syrup.

"What it that!" I yell. He bends down and touched it. He rubs the stuff between his fingers and lifts it to his nose. He sniffs and then moves it to his mouth. He takes a small lick and looks up at me.

"Corn syrup. Red corn syrup…"

"This is bull! Who's doing it?" I ask and step over the block to get outside.

There is another piece of paper behind it. I pick it up and look at it.

I read it out loud to Kyle. "This is only the beginning… Beware The Ides Of March."

The Ides of March… March 15th… today… the day my mom died…

I look up at Kyle who has the same look on his face as I do.

"March 15th… last year…" He says.

"Yea, the ides of March. The day Julius Caesar was murdered. The day mom was murdered… do you think…?"

**A little history in there for you... there's gonna be some of that... lol. I'm going to try to explain it well but if i don't you could always look it up. K bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Robbie's POV_**

"Does anyone know what that was about?" Jade asks us once we all know they are gone. I shrug and so does Beck. Andre and Tori look around because they don't either.

"I've know Kyle my entire life and he doesn't get mad like that. He's too nice. Whatever it was had to be something really horrible." Jade says.

"Any ideas?" I ask everyone.

"None…" Tori and Jade answer. Beck runs his hand through his hair before shaking his head no. Andre says no too.

"Well this night's pretty much over… what are we gonna do?" I ask.

"Well, I'm pretty tired… I'm probably going to go home." Andre explains.

"Yea, sorry Tori but me and Jade are gonna go too." Beck explains too.

"I guess that means me too." I say getting up with everyone else. Tori waves goodbye as we all huddle out the door. We get into our separate cars and go home.

I pull into a gas station with a convenience store and park my car in one of the spots. I get out and walk up to the door as a man walks out. It looks like he's in a hurry. I open the door for him and he slams his shoulder into me. With a quick sorry he walks off faster. It was kind of weird.

He was wearing a black hoodie and dark jeans. His hood was up so I couldn't make out his face. I clear my mind figuring it was nothing and walk into the store. I walk past the cashier and to the back to get a soda. I pick up a Coke and find a pack of chocolate chip cookies. I walk back over to the counter and put everything up. The cashier looks at me and starts to ring everything up.

"I'm sorry, but do you happen to be Robbie Shapiro?" She questions.

"Yes. Who's asking?" I ask back.

"A man was just in here. He told me to give this to you." She hands me a tiny piece of paper folded in half. I unfold it and read the 4 short sentences.

_Robbie, I think you know what's going on. Don't say anything to her. It can put you all in some serious danger. Watch your back._

I can feel my face go white. "Are you ok sir?" The cashier asks me probably seeing my reaction.

"Yea… yea I'm fine." I say handing her a 10 dollar bill. She gives me back the change and I grab everything and rush out the store. I get in my car and lock the doors. I turn on the light in the front seat to open my food. I take a deep breath trying to calm myself down. I see something move be hide the car. I look in my rearview mirror and adjust it to see a man sitting in the back seat of my car. He leans forward.

"She cannot know. Do you understand me?" The man says.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I work with the government. That's all you need to know. I need your help. You need to stop her from looking. Soon enough she will get some ideas. You need to keep her from going any further with those ideas. There are some people out there who want her to know. They've been dropping some hints. If she finds out, she will die."

"What if I tell her? How will you know?" I ask him.

"You've been smart enough to figure this out, you should be smart enough not to tell her. Now you're going to let me out of the car and walk away. You're not going to speak a word of this to anyone and you're going to do what I told you to do. These people who want her to know will get violent. Watch your back."

He unlocks his door and step out of the car. He shuts the door behind him and walks away. I let out a sigh of relief and slowly pull out of the spot. I drive quickly down the streets and towards Cat's house.

"I swear if anything happens to her I will kill him." I say pulling into her driveway. I run up to the door and give it a few knocks. Kyle opens the door.

"Hey Robbie. Umm what are you doing here?" He asks with a concerned look on his face.

Cat walks up behind him and sees me. She climbs under Kyle's arm and jumps into mine. I give her a hug and she gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Just came to see if you guys were all right. You got out of Tori's pretty quick." I explain with cat still in my arms.

Kyle step out of the way inviting me in and Cat lets go. I walk in and follow them into the kitchen. "Do you want a cup of coffee? Cat and I were playing poker. You wanna join?" He asks. Cat just stares at him.

"Um, sure if Cat's ok with it." I say and Cat nods pulling me into another hug. Kyle starts to make the coffee and turns around to see Cat in my arms again. A big grin comes over his face.

"Oh shut up." Cat says to him.

"It's cute." Kyle and I laugh.

When the coffee is done we go back to the living room and sit to play cards. "Can we tell him?" Cat asks Kyle. He just nods and Cat begins to explain what happened earlier and about what happened when they got home.

"What do you think it's about?" I ask them.

"I don't know… but is it just a coincidence that mom dies on March 15. What if someone's trying to tell us something…?" She explains. I can see Kyle is upset that this is happening.

"Ok… Like what?" I ask hesitantly.

"I don't know… that's the problem. But I just have that feeling again…" She says looking at me because she knows I know what she's talking about.

"Yea… I get it."

"What do you mean feeling…?" Kyle asks. I was the only one Cat told about that.

"The day mom died… I had a feeling something bad was going to happen. I mean I was only 8… honestly I don't know if I believed it myself. And because I wasn't sure I didn't stop her. For the past 10 years I've had to live with that…" Cat explains.

Kyle looks a bit disappointed that Cat is only telling him this now but he still says, "It's ok kid… You didn't know."

"Have you kept all of these papers? The notes…" I ask.

"Yea they're on the kitchen counter." Kyle says.

"Ok… Make sure they stay safe." I explain.

"It's not a big deal. It's probably some practical joke by some freaking stupid kids." Kyle says and Cat agrees.

Why can't they see it? It is so much more than a practical joke. I can't tell them. If they get hurt because of me I'd die.

After a little while of playing cards I leave. I go home and when I pull into my driveway I pull out the piece of folder paper and a Zippo lighter. It was a sliver metal with an etched in design. Cat got it for me for my 18th birthday. She said I would need it… just in case. I flip the top and spark the flint stone. The fire immediately starts burning the corner of the paper. I drop it on the driveway and watch it burn. I step on the embers of the paper to put them out. I turn around to head into the house and see that man. This time he's in a black suit with a white shirt and black tie. Like all the secret agents in the movies.

He had a square jaw. He had and military crew cut, with the really short buzz on the sides and the neatly kept hair on the top. Like a marine. His hands were behind his back. He had the spiral wires earpiece run up his neck, over his hear, and into it. His dark glasses were pushed up onto the top of his head.

"You know where I live… Great." I say aloud so he can hear me.

"I just came by to say thank you. You did pretty well at her house a few minutes ago."

"Oh so now you're stalking me!" I say.

"Not stalking… Keeping an eye on. I can promise you this is for her… Can I ask you a question…? How did you figure it out?" The man in the suit asks.

"Things got weird after the funeral. I felt like someone was watching us. I found a few bugs at her house, someone was listening... I saw a man in a black hoodie watching us…" I say pointing at him

"That would be me…" He explains.

"I know. I started to think… Cat or Kyle never went to ID the body… It was a closed casket funeral because she was too harmed… I thought I saw her too. I was walking down the street and I saw her. I knew it was her. Everything was too exact…and with everything happening I just took a wild guess. She wasn't dead."

"She had injected herself with a chemical that can slow your heart rate to an undetectable pulse. Only a few beats per minute. It's a type of hormone. We had our own paramedics pick her "body" up and bring it back to us. After a day or so the hormone wore off. The wounds that she had were fake. Prosthetics. It was all fake." The man explains.

"Why are you telling me this….?" I ask.

"Because you need to know. And I know that you won't say anything."

"Can I at least get your name… if you trust me so much…?" I say.

"Dean McGuire. I work for the United Stated Government. I'm a special agent in the Federal Bureau of Investigation. I've worked all throughout the FBI, in the SWAT team, Hostage Rescue and more. I'm here to protect Mrs. Valentine because she is needed by the government. And yes, I have met the president. Bush and Obama. That's all I can tell you at this point." He explains.

"All I asked for was a name…" I say and he chuckles.

"Dean McGuire." He says sticking out his hand and I shake it.

"What's with the black hoodie?" I ask. That's the biggest question I have.

"It keeps my face hidden. And these suits can get pretty uncomfortable." He chuckles.

"So do you always have to dress like you're in the movies?" I laugh.

"Yea… and it sucks balls…" He has a pretty good sense of humor for and agent.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Cat's POV_**

"Hey Cat!" Kyle calls from down stairs. "I'm gonna go out for a little bit. Probably a couple hours. Some of my friends are in town so were gonna go get some drinks or something." He finishes as I get to the bottom of the stairs.

"OK. Robbie's gonna come over for a movie night." I tell him. A big grin comes over his face.

"OK but are we going to have to have the 'talk'." He starts laughing. I walk over to him and slap him on the shoulder.

"It's not gonna happen! We're friends!" I say back.

He chuckles again. "I know, I know. Just... Never mind..." He smiles and grabs his leather jacket. I run after him and he runs out the door knowing I'm going to hit him again. "Love you sis. Bye!" He shouts getting into his car. I smile and wave. He's my brother I have to love him for this. And anyway everyone can tell I like Robbie. It's kinda obvious. I don't know why he hasn't done anything about it but...

I go over and grab my phone and find Robbie's contact. I text him

**Hey. Kyle gonna be out with some friends. U wanna come over.**

_Um yea sure. When?_

**I don't care. Whenever u feel like it.**

_OK be over soon._

**OK just come in. Don't bother knocking cuz I'll be upstairs.**

_K. See ya._

I put down my phone and try to figure out what to do. Without anyone here I have practically no life. Maybe I'll take a shower. I walk over to the bathroom and grab two towels from the closet. After stripping down I get in and let the water run down my back.

I lean out the back of the shower and crack the window so the steam can be let out. After about ten minutes I finish up and get out. I wrap myself up in one towel and my hair in the other. I go to close the window and see something hanging on the screen. I slid the screen up and reach my hand up.

It was another little piece of paper, like the other ones.

On it, it says:  
**_Do you even know who to trust anymore? Do you know what's going on? Do you know who's lying to you?_**

"This is bullshit!" I say throwing the paper and them picking it back up remembering what Robbie said.

I walk to room and pull out some clothes. I dry myself off and put on my bra and underwear. I hear the door open and close. I put on my pants quickly trying to get finished before he comes up.

There was knock on my door. "Come in." I say searching for my shirt.

He comes in, "Oh.. Um sorry..." His face goes red.

"I don't get it..." He turns as I start to talk. "Why is it that guys get all red and weird when a girl is in their bra and underwear but they are fine with them in a bikini? Isn't it the same thing?" I finish.

He chuckles, "I guess it is… but can you put a shirt on?"

"What! Now you have a problem with this?" I say pointing at myself. I try to keep a serious face but I just burst out laughing.

"I do now have a problem with any of this." He says looking me up and down. I walk over to him and give him a hug.

"Hey Robbie." He wraps his arms around me and gives me a big squeeze.

"Hey Kitty Cat. Now, shirt please." He says.

"Nah, I think I'm just going to walk around the rest of the day half naked. Can you throw me that t shirt on my bed?" He looks over at it and picks it up. It kind of looks like he's disappointed, but wouldn't any guy be. I mean, a girl is right in front of them, in a bra, and now they have to put a shirt on.

He throws it over to me and I slid it on. "Don't look upset! You're the one who wanted me to put it on. Now do you wanna watch the movie up here in my room or in the living room?" I ask him and he chuckles.

"We're up here anyway so…" He explains.

"Ok. What are we watching?" I ask him.

"Your pick tonight. I picked the last time." I smile.

"Lady and the Tramp!" I yell. It was one of my favorite movies, that and Beauty and the Beast. I love the scene where they both suck up the same piece of spaghetti and they end up kissing. It is such a cute scene!

Robbie slides the movie in and comes and sits next to me on my bed. The movie starts and about 5 minutes through I can feel Robbie slowly put his arm around me. I lean into his chest and watch the movie to the rise and fall if his chest.

A little after an hour the movie ends. It was and always will be an amazing movie. Robbie starts to move to get up but I wrap both arms around him and pull him back down.

"Cat, let me get up…" He says calmly.

"Nope! You're staying right here with me. Now sit down and relax." I tell him and lean back into his chest.

"Why?" He asks me. Not rude but concerned.

"Because… with everything that's been happening…I'm scared… Not scared because it's frightening me but scared because it reminds me of what happened to my mom… I could lose the people most important to me in the snap of a finger. Just realizing that hurts… I can't lose you, I can't lose Kyle, I can't lose Jade… You guys can be gone tomorrow and I will never be able to tell you everything. I won't be able to say goodbye… just like with my mom. I've got to make the most of the time I have with everyone." I explain getting closer to his face with every word.

"I'm not going anywhere Cat…" He says. I can feel his breath.

"You can say it all you want, but I've lost too many people… and I can't lose you too."

"I know… and I don't want to lose you either… but there's nothing to worry about we're all f-" He tries to explain but I cut him off.

"Kiss me." I say slowly. "I know you want to… you know how I feel… it's kind of obvious… just kiss me." I say as he leans down towards me on his chest. Out lips touch and an instant spark ignites. It was like fireworks… I know it's only in stories but that's what it was. He pulls me up onto his lap. I straddle his legs and snake my arms around his neck. The kiss gets more passionate. He slowly runs his hand up my shirt and slides it off.

His lips are warm and soft. The kiss continues until his shirt is off and he is on top of me. We finally break apart and he leans his head on my forehead.

"I'm back in my bra… just like you like it…" I say breathing heavily.

He chuckles, "It's definitely not a bad sight…" He replies breathing as heavily as I am.

My voice goes soft and quiet, "I love you… and I don't mean it in a friendly way… Robbie… I'm in love with you…"

"I've been in love with you since the first time I saw you." He says sweetly leaning back in for another soft kiss. It was quick and light but it was just as passionate as the other.

I just want to stay in his arms forever… I want to feel his warmth… I want to feel safe, and that only happens when I here, right where I am. I've never felt this way about someone… I've never gotten butterflies like this… I've never had trouble breathing when I'm around anyone else… Everything I feel, I feel for Robbie… no one else.

My though process is interrupted when Robbie's phone rings. Right after it, a loud bang happens outside.

**I'm sorry it's been so long. School's almost over and finals are this week so I've been doing a lot of studying. I will be updating a lot more though after this Friday. I can promise you that. So… how many of you saw the first episode of Sam and Cat!? I just watched it today because I missed it Saturday because of my piano recital. But it was definitely amazing! Well… k bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Robbie's POV_**

My phone starts to ring. I look up and over at it on the night stand. Cat is next to me. Right before I pick it up there's a loud crash outside. She looks over at me with a worried look on her face. I stand up quickly and pick up my shirt from across the room. Cat does the same and follows me. I grab my phone and run down the stairs.

Glass is shattered all over the floor. Cat goes to walk forward to see what happened but I stick out and arm to stop her. "Go put on some sneakers."

She understands and slides on some running shoes near the door. We both walk forward to see the back window shattered. Both the top and bottom. There is a rock, it looks like a large piece of a cinderblock, on the floor across the room. Cat looks at me and we both go outside.

On the way out I check my phone. There was an unread text from Dean.

_We've got a problem. Our little friends are on their way over._

**They threw a rock through the window. We're going outside to see if anything else happened.**

There wasn't a response. We go and walk around the back yard. On the fence, spray painted in red, was a few words. It said:

**_Try to put the pieces ._**

Cat doesn't understand but of course I do. Whoever these people are… they're trying to crush her.

"What the hell does this mean?" She says staring at the paint.

"I have no clue… I think we should call the police. You know about the whole window thing…" I explain.

"No! They'll start asking questions! You know that will start a problem." She yells at me.

My phone buzzes. I unlock the screen and look at the message from Dean.

_I'm coming over._

**Ok good.**

"Ok, Cat. But I'm calling my friend. He's going to come over and look around. Just to make sure everything is safe. No questions asked." I explain and she nods.

I walk her back inside and step aside to call Dean. I find his contact and hit the call button.

"Hey." I say when I hear him answer the phone.

"What's up Rob? I'm about 5 minutes away."

"Nothing. But, if you have any questions afterwards just ask me. She doesn't want any questions asked. I was her the whole time, I saw and heard everything." I explain.

"I hope my text wasn't interrupting anything important… I mean we all know intimate things can get when a guy and a girl are alone…" He starts to laugh.

"Yea, yea. Shut up Dean." I reply.

"Oh… so I was interrupting things. Oops… well I'm knocking on the door now so go answer it." He says when I hear a knock on the door.

I hang up the phone, walk over and open the door. Standing in front of me is Dean. He wasn't in his black sweatshirt, or his suit, he was in a black leather jacket and jeans. I could see the gun holster on his side which he was trying to cover up, but it was slightly visible.

Cat walks up behind me while Dean walks in. He smiles at her and gives a little 3 finger wave. The look on her face goes from kind of frightened to more calm and happy like she usually is. There's something about that guy that gives off a very good, safe vibe. I guess it's because he's an agent.

"Hey. I'm Dean McGuire." He says reaching out his right hand.

"I'm Cat Valentine." Cat says taking and shaking his hand.

"So… what happened? You want to show me that window?" He asks politely.

We walk him over to the window and while he starts to examine it Cat makes friendly conversation.

"So Dean, what do you do?" She asks him.

He pokes around at the window carefully not stepping on the glass. He squats under the window and says, "I was in the Marines, now I'm a construction worker." He chuckles at the thought of it.

"How did you two meet?"

"Rob and I. Oh we've been friends for a while now. When I got out of the Marines I came back here to my home town. Found a job. When I was coming home one night my car wouldn't start, he stopped to see if I was ok. I explained what happened and he jumped the engine for me. I told him I'd repay him sometime but I never got around to it. So one day he calls and we decide to get together." He stands up.

"You were a Marine… My dad was too. He died in combat." Her voice gets quiet.

"Yes I was. You definitely learn a lot out there. And I'm sorry. He was a very brave man, doing what he did. He's still here though. Whether it's in your heart or looking down on you. I bet he was an amazing man." Dean explains. Cat's eyes get watery and I can see a tear fall down her cheek.

She walks over to him and gives him a hug. "Thank you…I cannot tell you what that means to me."

He wraps his arms around her and gives her a squeeze. "You're welcome."

This whole thing brings a smile to my face. Dean pulls back and Cat wipes her eyes. We go back to what we were doing. We show him the outside fence. After words we talk a little bit more and have some hot chocolate.

"So… if you don't mind me asking, what are up with you two?" Dean asks and gives me a smirk.

I look over at Cat. She takes my hand and says, "Who the hell knows… but I can tell you that Robbie means more to me than anyone else. You're pretty damn lucky to have him as a friend."

Dean finally decides to leave. He stands up and Cat gives him another hug. "Thanks again." She says to him.

"You're welcome. Remember what I said. He probably was a truly amazing man. Semper Fi." He walks out the door and to his car. I follow him. Cat stays inside and puts away everything so I can talk to Dean.

"So. What are we looking at?" I ask him looking behind me at the fence.

"Honestly I don't know. I'd watch your backs though. They can get violent." The smile he had minutes ago has disappeared and his face is serious.

"Yea I know. I'm more worried about her." I explain.

"You should be. They are after her, not you. You know everything, they don't. If people find out about all of this, they will start to question the government more. Question who is alive and who's not. Things will get bad, and that's what they plan to do… make it like hell broke loose on earth."

"I swear if she gets hurt…" I say under my breath.

"She could. Don't let it happen."

"You do understand you're asking me to lie to the person I love the most." I reply.

"Would you prefer her to get hurt? When it comes lying, if it's for someone's safety, it's worth doing, no matter what the risk. I know you love her. I can tell. But lying is the only possibility right now. Maybe if we can figure something else out… we can tell her but until then we can't. Listen to me Rob. The longer this is kept from her, the less of a chance she will get hurt. If she eventually finds out she will forgive you… especially if it's for her own safety."He says opening his door and stepping into his car.

I hear the engine roar as he pulls out of the driveway. The red lights on the tail of the car are bright. I watch the car drive away while taillights disappear into the darkness of the night.

_"When it comes lying, if it's for someone's safety, it's worth doing, no matter what the risk…" _I think to myself.

Is it really?

**No matter what you do, do not listen to that last line! Honesty is the best policy… lol. Well like I said, I will be updating more… Promise! **


	6. Chapter 6

**_Dean's POV_**

"Where the hell is he…?" I say under my breath. My fingers start to tap on the diner table. I look up every time the bell rings on the door.

After about 3 people enter the bell rings again. I look up to see Rob walking towards my table. He sits in front of me after ordering a cup of coffee.

"What took you so long?" I ask.

"Traffic. It's 4:30. Everyone's on their way home…" He says taking his coffee from the waitress and sipping off the top.

**_Robbie's POV_**

"Whatever." He sighs and runs his hands over his face before he continues. "Um… ok so the window situation, I wouldn't worry about it. But the more I think about… the sooner she finds out, the threats will stop. The only problem is, the threats will stop but then violence will get worse. This is the first time I don't know what to do."

"Ok. What's up with you man." I ask seeing how he keeps rubbing his hands over his face.

"I didn't sleep well last night." He replies.

"Well go home and get some sleep. I've got to go anyway." I get up and walk away from the table. I walk out the door and Dean follows me.

"I'll see you later." He says and hits the front of my car a couple times. He walks across the parking lot towards his car and I pull out of my slot. I turn the car and pull up next to him as he's getting into his own car.

"Hey. Get some rest. I'm not kidding. You look exhausted. No work… Sleep." I say and roll up my window. The ground shutters underneath the car. There was a loud blast type sound and I can see the reflection of smoke cloud in the cars window in front of me. With the look on Dean's face, I knew something had happened. His jaw was dropped and he was staring at the building behind me.

I'm tempted not to get out of the car but I do. I turn around to see ash floating through the air. The building was in pieces and it smelled like scorched wood and metal. Blood was covering parts of the sidewalk and limbs were scattered around. It was a horrific sight. Dean starts running towards the building.

There was screaming and cries everywhere. The witnesses come running and helping people up and away from the embers and little fires. Dean runs into the ashes and helps an older woman up. Her leg is gone and she is covered in burns. I couldn't do anything but stare. It was horrible.

In the background I hear yelling and sirens. It finally clicks that this really did just happen. People were murdered out of cold blood. People who didn't do anything wrong. Dead.

I run over towards Dean and help a few more people out of the crumbled rock. The police get here and Dean pulls me aside.

"We both know what happened here. They're after one of us… You need to get out of here before there are any questions. Go check on Cat and Kyle." He says pushing me towards my car. I get in quickly and drive away.

A few minutes later I pull into Cats driveway. Everything looked fine. I run up to the door and start knocking loudly on the door. I can hear someone run towards the door.

Kyle opens it. "Hey Robbie what hap—"

"Is everything ok?" I cut him off.

Cat comes up to the door. "Oh My God! What happened to you! Your head Robbie!" She yells pulling me inside.

"I know. What the hell happened Robbie?" Kyle says turning on the light to look at me.

I still had no clue what they are talking about. "What do you mean my head?" I reach up and touch my forehead and a warm liquid comes off. I look at it and realize what happened. My head.

"Come here!" Cat pulls me into the bathroom. She gets out some peroxide, a few cotton swabs, some toilet paper, and a large bandage.

"Cat a Band Aid isn't going to work. Do we have any butterflies?" He says searching through the cabinet.

"Butterflies! Why would we need butterflies! He's bleeding!" She yells at him.

"No the little tape like things that hold together cuts." She gets an 'ohhh' look on her face and goes to look for them. She pulls out a box and throws it with the rest on the counter.

She tapes some toilet paper and wipes off the blood. The fibers run against the wound and send a pain through my forehead.

"What happened to you!" She says looking down at my arm which has a gash down it.

Where did these come from! "The diner down the road from Wal-Mart blew up. Dean and I went back in to get people out. But I don't know where these came from."

Cat's face goes white. Kyle just looks down at his shoes and sighs. He walks out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen. I hear him rummage through everything. He comes back in with a piece of paper. It was like all the others.

On it, it says one simple word:

**_BOOM _**

Cat drops everything, rips the piece of paper from Kyle and runs out of the bathroom and upstairs. I go to run after her but Kyle stops me.

We're finishing your cuts first. He wipes more blood off of my head. It keeps pouring out. He takes some peroxide and pours it in the wound. I flinch with the pain but it was definitely better that rubbing alcohol.

He puts some smaller butterflies over the cuts to keep the closed and then a bandage over those. He does the same procedure on my arm.

"How are you with needles?" He asks me.

"Fine why?" I reply.

"You're going to need stitches on this one. It's deep." Kyle is in medical school right now so I assume he will fix me up himself.

He opens the cabinet net to me and pulls out a needle and some medical thread. The first push through stung a little bit but the rest was just a little pinch. I watched as he did it. Afterwards he rubbed a little bit more peroxide on the outside to get the blood off.

"Now… go get your girl." He says smiling. I run up the stairs and to Cats room.

"Are you ok?" She asks me in a quiet voice refusing to look at me.

"Come on Kitty Cat. Look at me. I'm fine. It was just a few cuts." She looks up at me and see's the stitches. Her hand comes soaring at my face.

My head snaps to the side with a stinging pain. "You're not ok! Stop lying to me! I'm not a kid!"

"Cat! It's just a cut!" I say back.

"Yea for now! But 2 days ago it was just a rock through the window! WHAT'S IT GOING TO BE TOMORROW! OR THE DAY AFTER!" She yells at me. "I CAN'T HAVE YOU DIE! YOU, JADE AND KYLE ARE THE ONLY PEOPLE I HAVE LEFT! I CANT LOSE YOU TOO!" She throws the paper at my face.

"I can't do this Robbie… I can't have you get hurt because of me." She gets quiet.

"So what am I supposed to do? Leave you here? Leave you to get hurt? Just act like I know nothing. And who says that I'm not going to still get hurt when I'm not with you. There is risk in EVERYTHING, but I'm not going to sit around and let the people I care about get hurt." I tell her raising my voice.

"I'M NOT A KID! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! KYLE'S HERE TO HELP! I DIDN'T TELL MY MOM… I COULD HAVE SAVED HER! I'M NOT GOING TO SIT AROUND AGAIN AND WATCH YOU GET HURT KNOWING YOU WILL! I CAN'T!" Cat screams at me.

I just stare at. She's right… I know I'm going to get hurt and I know that if I stay and I do get hurt, it will crush her. I'm just not willing to leave.

"No… I'm sorry. You're right… but I have to do what I have to do. I love you and there's no way in hell that I'm going to leave." I explain calmly.

"Then…then… If you're not going to leave…" She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "We're done. Anything that we had, anything that we would've had, it's done. I'm sorry." She says as the tears start to fall.

"Ok. But I'm still not leaving. I don't care if you break my heart. I don't care if you completely crush me. I love you… and if anything this should show you how much I do. I'm not going anywhere." I tell her.

"YOU ALMOST DIED! THIS IS OVER! YOU NEED TO LET GO AND LEAVE!"

"No." Her hand comes around again. My head snaps to the side again and the pain that was still there from the first slap aches more.

"I'm still not going anywhere." I say turning my head back to face her.

She goes to hit me but I grab her wrist. She goes in with the other hand but I grab that one too. The gash in my forearm burns when I flex the muscle to stop her. I pull her into my chest as she's trying to kick and punch. I endure what hits me.

"I swear… I am never going anywhere. I'll stay by your side through thick and thin, no matter how dangerous it is. I know this isn't what you want… I know you just want me to leave… but I can't. I love you too much… I'm sorry." She finally gives in and stops. She falls into my arms and wraps her arms around me.

"Fine… but if you get hurt I swear I'm going to kill you." She says looking up at me and giving me a small light kiss on the lips.

"Wow… finally… how long did this take. 11 years… 12 years? Thank god!" Kyle says in the background. We both turn towards him to see him smiling like a little kid on Christmas.

Cat turns back to me and pulls me down into a long kiss. She finally pulls back and looks over at Kyle. "Happy!" She says to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Cat's POV_**

Kyle was out, Robbie was with Dean and Jade was with her dad… There was absolutely nothing to do. I didn't feel like hanging with the gang. Everyone would start asking questions.

I pace back and forth in my room. There was literally nothing to do. I walk downstairs and to the kitchen. On my way over to the refrigerator I see the stack of small pieces of paper. I open the refrigerator and look inside to see what I can eat.

I shut the door and walk over to my phone charging on the counter. I text Kyle.

_Hey on your way back can you stop at the store and pick up some food._

**_Yea sure. What do you want?_**

_Everything! There's no food._

**_Ok. Be home in a couple hours._**

_K bye._

I put my phone back on the counter seeing the papers again. I couldn't get them out of my head. What they said. What they meant. It was driving me insane.

I pick up the papers and walk over to the couch. I spread them out on the coffee table and look at them. There were only 4 of them, not much to look at. I start to move them around putting them in order. I run back to the kitchen and grab my phone. There was a picture of the fence. I took it right after Dean left. I stick my phone right before the 'BOOM'.

**Beware the Ides of March.**

**This is only the beginning… Beware the Ides of March**

**Do you even know who to trust anymore? Do you know what's going on? Do you know who's lying to you? **

**Try to put the pieces together. Think. **(The picture on the fence)

**BOOM**

"Ok… now they're in order… What the hell do they mean…?" I try to figure it out but I can't seem to stop looking at two.

**_Do you even know who to trust anymore? Do you know what's going on? Do you know who's lying to you? _**

**_Try to put the pieces together. Think. _**

"What do you mean, who do I trust? Why would anyone be lying to me?! This stuff is going to drive me insane! I've got to stop this." I get up and walk away. Less than seconds later I walk back over to the table and look at the papers one more time. I just want this all to be over…

I look out the sliding glass and think. In the distance I see this little black bird but as it comes closer it starts to get bigger. Its wings were flapping vigorously and it kept flying straight towards the house.

I turn back to the papers, close my eyes and inhale deeply. This was literally driving me crazy. I open my eyes and turn back to see if the bird has flown over the house.

"Splat!" The black bird smacks into the window and blood splatters all over the sliding glass door. I want to scream but I know it's no help. I slide the door open a little bit and step outside. The black bird was a crow. It was lying on the ground, completely disheveled. It had a red string around its legs with a little piece of paper.

"Oh god… that's just sick…" I pull the piece of paper out from the string and read the single sentence.

**_He's lying._**

I run over to the hose on the side of the house and bring it back. I turn it on and spray it at the blood. It starts to disappear. Once it's all gone I bring in the piece of paper and put it with the rest of them. I pick up my phone and call Robbie.

After about 3 rings he picks up, "Hello."

"Hey… I know you're with Dean but can you come over… please." I can hear Dean in the background.

"Ok… What's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing… just please come over." I practically beg. I don't want to cut in on his man-to-man time; I just don't want to be alone right now. This stuff is starting to scare me.

"Yea sure. I'll be over in a minute." He hangs up and within 5 minutes there is a knock on the door. I don't bother getting up off the couch until he walks in himself.

"Hey." He says when I run into his arms.

"Hey. I need to ask you a question." I look directly into his eyes.

"Ok. Shoot." He looks back.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I? I love you more than anything else." He explains coming down to kiss me but I stop him with another question.

"You wouldn't lie to me right?"

"No. Why would I? You know everything I know." He explains. I lean up and meet his lips.

"I think we should go upstairs…" I say taking his hand. I lead him up the stairs and to my room. I open the door and lead him over to my bed. I pull him close and kiss him again. It wasn't soft, it was rough and passionate. I slid his jacket off and kick off my shoes.

He lays me down on the bed and climbs on top of me. Robbie continues the passion opening his mouth a little bit letting our tongues mix.

I have never loved someone as much as this. A year ago, I never thought it would work out this way… I've always liked him… I've always known I was in love with my best friend… but I didn't know it would be this great.

His hands go up my shirt and slip it off easily. I do the same with his. I flip him over and straddle his body. I arch my back and lean into him. Robbie always knows how far to go. I've never had to worry about anything.

After another half hour we tire and just lay in bed under covers. I lean my head on his chest and draw little circles on his stomach. His arm is around me keeping me warm.

"I have never been in love before… I dreamed when I was a kid that I would find my prince charming. That it would be perfect. Then I started to believe that it would never happen… I was so upset. That day… the day I asked you to kiss me… I knew you were it… I knew you were "the one". It's more than perfect… Thank you… I love you." I explain to him.

"I love you too Kitty Cat… I love everything about you… I love how easy going you are… I love how you love people… I love how you can see people flaws but you don't judge them because of it, because you know were just human… I love you."

I lean up and kiss him softly. He kisses me back and then pulls back.

"I love you way so much. I can promise you one thing… I will marry you one day. Nothing can stop me from it. Nothing."

"I know." I say hugging him.

**Sorry I haven't updated much Ariana4Ever… haha. Well I will talk to you on twitter soon… like as soon as you're done reading this. Promise to update more, it's kinda been a busy week and I've had major writers block. Kbye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Cat's POV_**

I hear the horn blare out front and grab my purse. I run out the door into the rain and toward Robbie's car. I open the door quickly and slide in slamming the door behind me.

"Hey what's with the rush?" He asks me.

"Can you take me to the cemetery?" I ask quickly after he finishes.

"Um. Yea sure, but it's raining. Why do you want to stand out in the rain?" He questions me.

"I don't want to stand out in the rain. I want to go to the owner of the cemetery."

"Can I ask why?" He asks again.

"I want to get my mom's grave exhumed." I answer bluntly.

Robbie's POV

My heart stops and I can't get the word out. What does she know? What does she think? What the hell is going to happen now?

"What do you mean?" I ask trying to keep my cool.

"I got a phone call earlier. It was a computer generated voice on the other end. It told me that my mother wasn't dead. It told me that if I didn't believe them, to have the grave exhumed."

I look out the window the opposite way and breathe out. I knew I couldn't keep this from her. I knew I couldn't lie to her. What was I thinking when I agreed to this. Damn it Dean.

"You knew didn't you…?" She says quietly.

I don't look up. I can't stand to see the look in her eyes. The betrayed look. The tears. I sigh and nod slightly waiting for the slap. I look out the windshield and finally over at her. She's looking out the passenger side window watching the raindrops fall down the window. It was absolutely silent. Nothing but the sound of breathing and the drops hitting the car and road.

"Cat?" I say softly.

No answer.

"Cat, come on. Talk to me." I say looking at her.

She turns to me and a tear falls down her cheek. "How long?"

"How long did I know? Right after you started getting those notes. I got one. It said 'Robbie, I think you know what's going on. Don't say anything to her. It can put you all in some serious danger. Watch your back.' I walked out of your house after the poker night and burned it. When I got home, there was this man outside. He looked like an agent. He's been watching us. He's been watching your mother. She's working with the government on something. They had her fake her death so the people she cares about most don't get hurt. Dean told me not to say anything. It was all to—"

She cuts me off. "What did you just say?!"

I screwed up there. I tried to keep his name out of this. "Yea… Dean. He's not a construction worker. He works for the FBI. He's a special agent."

Cat just stares at me. "Why didn't you tell me? Didn't I deserve to know? WHY DO YOU GET TO KNOW? OF ALL PEOPLE WHY YOU NOT ME?" She starts to yell. I hate our fights.

"IT WAS TO PROTECT YOU. THESE PEOPLE AREN'T HUMAN… THEY ARE MONSTERS! THEY WILL DO ANYTHING TO KEEP THIS A SECRET. DEAN, HE'S A NICE GUY, BUT WHEN IT COMES TO THIS KIND OF STUFF, THESE PEOPLE WILL STOP AT NOTHING TO KEEP IT AWAY FROM PEOPLE. THEY WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU. DO YOU WANT TO DIE CAT?" I yell back at her.

"YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE'NT LYING TO ME. YOU PROMISED. HOW CAN I TRUST YOU NOW?" Cat just looks down at her feet. "Where is she…?"

What's she going to do when I tell her I don't know? "I don't know… I'm sorry…"I explain.

"You're going to find out. Do you understand me? You're going to find out, and you're going to bring me to her. This whole time you knew that I blamed myself. You knew that it was tearing me apart. FOR YEARS I CRIED MYSELF TO SLEEP AND YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED THAT!" She gets quiet again and opens the car door. She gets out and slams the door shut. I don't even stop to think. I rip the keys out of the ignition and run out to her. It's pouring at this point. My glasses are fogged up. Cat is a few steps ahead of me so I run forward and grab her wrist, turning her around.

"I didn't tell you because I knew it would kill you. I knew you would want to see her. And I didn't know where she was! I couldn't see that look of hurt in your eyes. I couldn't take it. Lying to you was one of the most difficult things I have ever done. I'm in love with you and I couldn't see you get hurt… I know lying to you hurt you, but seeing you physically hurt, you possibly dying… I couldn't… I'm sorry." I beg her for forgiveness.

"You know Robbie… I don't know if I could forgive you for this… I don't know if I could ever love you again like I did… trust is a big part of our love and I don't know that it will ever be the same. I'm sorry…" She says turning around and walking away. I grab her wrist again and turn her back to me. I pull her close and look directly into her eyes.

"Are you telling me that everything we where is now over? Are you telling me that everything you feel will never be felt again? Are you telling me that if I kiss you right now, you will still walk away?" I lean forward and press our lips together. At first she doesn't kiss back but in a matter of seconds she does. The kiss was passionate, more than our other ones. It was different. It went on for minutes. The rains continues to pour on us, and without a though we kept going. Finally I pull away. She looks at me with tears in her eyes.

"Now tell me you didn't feel anything." She looks at me again.

She opens her mouth to say something but closes it before anything comes out. "Of course I felt something. I love you. I'm sorry…" With that she turned around and walked away. She walked up the steps and into her house. The door shuts behind her and I knew that was going to be the last time I ever kissed Cat Valentine.

I stand in the rain hoping that she comes running back out and into my arms like in the movies. After waiting for 10 minutes with nothing happening, my heart finally breaks.

Cat's POV

I shut the door behind me and lean against it. My feet slid down until my butt is on the floor and my knees are to my chest. The tears start to fall fast… it was all over. I wanted to get up. I wanted to run back out the door. I wanted to run into his arms. I wanted to forgive him. But I knew I couldn't. This was just too much… It hurt too much.

I run my hand through my hair and finally get up. The only thing that could fix me right now was my brother. I need someone to tell me it's going to be ok. I need someone to cry into. I need someone to rub little circles on my back, someone to comfort me.

I text Kyle and within minutes he's running through the door. I run into his arms and start to ball my eyes out. "I'm here kid…" He whispers into my ears hugging me.

We stand in the middle of the living room for 15 minutes while I cry into his shoulder. "It's going to be ok. I promise. It's all going to be ok." He continues to hug me.

"I just left him there… Standing in the rain… I just… I… I…" He squeezes me to reassure me that it's all ok.

"Calm down… I'm here… you're going to be ok…" Kyle has always been the only one who could comfort me like this. When Robbie can't calm me down… when Robbie couldn't comfort me… the simple call, the simple, "It's going to be ok kid". That is the only thing that can help me… and right about now… that's what I need.


	9. Chapter 9

_Cat's POV_

"So she's still alive…" He says softly.

"Yea Kyle… She is…" I explain.

"I knew it. I thought I saw her… A couple weeks ago… I thought I was going insane. That's why I agreed to come down. Just to get me away from everything. Get a little family time in with the only family I have left. I didn't think it was real… that why I didn't say anything…"

"I know… it's ok… I just can't believe Robbie didn't tell us… I loved him."

"You still do, Cat. Those feelings are never going to change. I saw you kiss him the other day. You were right in front of me. I've never seen something so passionate. I've never see someone so in love…"

"I've never loved someone so much. With all of my other boyfriends, I never had what I did with Robbie. That spark. Those butterflies. The passion. He was my prince charming and I was Cinderella. For once in my life I felt perfect. I know it sound stupid but when I was with him I was the princess. I felt loved, I felt perfect. More than I had with family and friends. No offence but I've never been that happy."

"Does he really mean the much to you?" Kyle asks looking at me.

"He's the love of my life… He's my best friend… Why did I let him go? Why did I let him walk away? Why did I just let him stand there in the rain? He obviously was waiting for me to come running back. I wanted to. So badly but I kept telling myself NO! Why am I so stupid!?" I ask Kyle.

"You're not stupid! He hurt you. He kept something important from you. Honestly I understand why he did it but I also do understand why you did what you did. Sometimes it takes a little bit of time to understand, to realize, what they REALLY did. He was protecting you. He was risking probably the best thing in his life, you and him, to make sure you were safe. If lying was the only option he saw, then I guess he had to do it."

"He was my best friend…" I start to break down again but Kyle stops me. He wipes the tear falling down my cheek with a tissue.

"What's your definition of a 'best friend'?" he asks me.

"They are your shoulder to cry on. They watch your back and protect you. They make you smile even when you're mad at them. They'd do anything for you. It's someone who would answer your call at 3 in the morning because you needed them, or because you just wanted to talk. The person you can have crazy conversations with… you know texting back and forth random animal sounds… Someone you can trust and always rely on…" The entire time I'm explaining it, he's smiling. I get quiet when I understand what he's saying.

"Notice how the entire time you were explaining that, you were smiling… Who were you thinking about Cat? Even after all of this, you can't help but smile at the thought of him. Honestly I don't think anything can separate you two. You mean too much to him and he means too much to you… You shouldn't let this get between you. Stupid things have ruined too many of my relationships with people. I'm not going to let that happen to you. Go get you're man back…" He says.

"One problem… I don't have a license or a car…" Kyle smiles knowing I've perked up a bit because my sense of humor is back. He gets up off the couch with me and we both run out in the rain to his car.

I get in and turn on the radio. Gravity by Sara Bareilles comes on. I turn it up because both me and Kyle lover her. We used to listen to this song with my mom. She said that this song and the necklace my dad gave her reminded her of him. The whole moon and gravity thing. I start to sing the line before the chorus.

But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone.

Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.

Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.

But you're on to me and all over me.

"I miss mom…" I say quietly while the last verse is playing. The memories of us were playing out like a movie in my eyes. I can see the time me, Kyle and mom went down to San Francisco. And the time we went to New Jersey to visit my Aunt Carey. We went to the Sea Side boardwalk and got ice cream and pizza. Whenever we were with mom, there wasn't a time we were having fun or laughing.

"I do too." Kyle says back. That was all that was said until we pulled up to Robbie's house. The car was silent, everything but the radio. Kyle looks over at me and gives me a hug. "Remember what I said Cat. You can't help but smile when you think about him."

With that I get out of the car and run up to his front door. I knock continuously until he comes and opens the door.

I'm sitting there soaking wet at his front door. He stares at me and I stare back. I didn't even think of what I was going to say. I guess this is the moment were you just have to come up with something on the spot.

"I take it back… I'm not sorry Cat. I'm not sorry that I love you more than anything else in this world. I'm not sorry that I would lie to you to protect you. I'm not sorry that I had to lie rather than worrying that you may die tomorrow. That I may have to sit here knowing it's my fault. I'm not sorry that I am that selfish. There is no apology in this world that encompasses all the reasons I'm not right for you. I am not willing and I will never be willing to watch you slip away from me. It's not going to happen. So if lying is the only this that keeps you safe… then I am not sorry that I have to lose you." He says loudly making his point.

"Fine. I'm not sorry either…I'm not sorry that I met you… I'm not sorry that knowing you has made me question myself and everything else… I'm not sorry that I've yelled at you… I'm not sorry that I've been completely honest with you… I'm not sorry that I come crawling back to you every single time… I'm not sorry that I can't help but smile when I think about you… You have made some really bad choices and of all the choices I have this is probably be the worst one but I'm not sorry that I have fallen head over heels in love with you…" I say strongly back making my point too.

I breathe out slightly and walk up to him. I plant a hard kiss on his lips. I open my mouth slightly letting in his tough. My hands run through his hair and my arms snake around his neck. He pulls me close to him and deepens the kiss. Finally we pull apart and out foreheads rest on each others.

I pull back and turn around. I walk towards Kyle's car when Robbie shouts out, "We'll go and find her in the morning." I turn back to him and smile. Then I get back in the car and give Kyle a big hug.

"Thank you…" I say to him.

**I kind of took the Damon and Elena scene from The Vampire Diaries and changed it around for that Cabbie scene in the beginning. **

**The "texting back and forth random animal sounds" should be familiar to someone reading this. I want some replies in your reviews, what's your definition of a true friend?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Cat's POV**

Dean walks through the door. He stops as soon as her steps inside. He just stares at Robbie.

"Why is she here?" He says. It wasn't rude just a polite question. I walk over to him and slap him across the face. His head snaps to the side and I can see the red mark on his cheek.

"What the hell was that for?" Dean asks angrily. His face goes white. "She knows doesn't she…?"

"Yea I know. Where's the badge…. Where's the gun?" I ask him. He looks down at his feet. He slide his hand around his back and pulls out a black Glock. He shows it to Cat.

"G23 Gen4?" Cat asks him. I have no clue what she just said but it brings a smile to Dean's face.

"Yea. My G27's in the car. How'd you know?" He asks pulling out his wallet badge and does the flip thing with it like in the TV shows.

"My dad was a Marine. He knew his guns. He taught me how to shoot too. He was killed on his 3rd tour but in-between tours he would take me to the range. I got pretty good. After he died I kept going every once and awhile. I knew it was what he wanted me to do. It was out father daughter time." The tears start to form in my eyes. Dean nods.

"Why don't we go to the range for a little bit? Get your anger out so you don't hit me again. Then we can talk." He suggests. I nod in agreement.

"Have you ever shot?" I ask Robbie. He looks a bit nervous and shakes his head no. I wave Dean and Robbie to follow me up the stairs. We walk past my room and towards my parents. I open the closet doors and push the close aside. There was a very large safe behind them.

"Turn around." I tell them. The both turn the opposite way. I punch in the code: 100898

There was 2 beeps and the light goes green then I open the door. They both look back at the safe. Inside were about 7 guns.

"Like I said… my dad knew his guns…" Their jaws practically drop. "There is that, plus the gun case in the basement and the self storage garage he has down town."

I pull out a gun case from the side of the closet and open it. I stand back up and pull Dean over. There are 2 Beretta PX4 Storms, 2 Ruger Bearcat .22LR, 1 Remington 1911, 1 Sig Sauer P226, and 1 Walther P22 .22 LR.

I take the Remington 1911, a Beretta PX4 Storm and a Ruger bearcat .22LR. I put them in the case and close it. I close the safe and lock it.

"Come on. I know, I know… they're pretty guns Dean but there's more." I say.

Robbie hasn't said a word yet. I take his hand and intertwine our fingers. We walk down the stairs and Dean follows. I lead them towards the basement and down the stairs. I flick on the light switch and the switch next to it. A light goes on in the back of the room. We walk over towards it. There is a ground to ceiling wood and glass case filled with different guns.

"When it comes to a long rifle and a shotgun my dad preferred Remington's and H&R's. With shotguns he likes a pump or tactical 12 gauge." I show them the shot guns and rifles.

"In the storage place he keeps his automatics. He had an AK47, AKS-74U, FN FAL, M16A1, SA-80, FAMAS G2 and a bunch more. He didn't use them all. Some are collectables but he did use the AK47 and the FN FAL a lot. He's also got a Dragunov sniper rifle in there."

"Let's not use these…" Dean says when he sees the way Robbie looks. He looks absolutely terrified.

"What's wrong Robbie?" I ask him.

"Why the hell were you scared when you have a house full of guns!?" He says.

"Because guns can kill people. I don't think I would be able to deal with taking someone's life even if it was self defense." I answer. He just gives me the 'oh' look.

An hour later after the guns are cleaned and we get to the shooting range I start to help Robbie. We all set up at our own stations. I walk over to Robbie and hand him his gun. He stares at it and finally takes it from me. I hand him some ear plugs.

"You probably want to put these in." He puts on in and lets the other hang so he can hear me. I show him how to hold the gun. I show him how to reload. I show him how to aim and finally he thinks he's ready.

I go back to my station and get myself set. I load my magazine and put it back in. I flick the safety switch and aim. I empty the magazine, half in the chest and the other half in the head, on the silhouette human paper.

Robbie shoots fairly well but he either hits the shoulder, stomach, or on the white of the paper. After about 2 hours we go back home. I sit down on the couch and Dean sits across from me on a chair. Robbie gets some drinks and then sits next to me.

"Now… let's talk." I say seriously.

"What do you want to know?" He questions me.

"Where's my mom?" He chuckles knowing that would be my first question.

"A safe house in Santa Barbara. Next."

"Why?" I ask.

"She is needed by the government for things I cannot tell you. They are confidential. Top secret."

"Ok fine. How'd she 'fake' her death?" I ask.

"What's with these little notes and rocks through the window?"

"The people sending them are from Afghanistan. They have their own ideas about what we are having your mother do. They figure if you know, she will try to protect you, which means she will come out of hiding. Then… they kill her." He explains.

"There's a drug H22-LBSX which contains hydrogen and a liquid chemical, Lunastonia-Bistronium-Solanite. For short we call it LBS or Pounds. It slows your heart rate down to an undetectable pulse, which then causes your organs, breathing, and electric brain waves to slow down until it's completely undetectable. We had some people on the inside help us get her back to the safe house. Then we had them bury a Jane Doe from autopsy which resembled your mother. We made sure it was a closed casket funeral with no viewing. Faking a death is very possible." He explains.

"Can I see her?" I ask my final question.

"I think I can arrange that. Give me some time, but understand this… it will be dangerous. You are putting your life and your mother's life in danger."

I lean forward and get in his face. "I want to see my Mom." I say seriously. "Do you understand me?"

"Ok. Soon." He explains.

I lean into Robbie's shoulder and he wraps his arm around me. He gives me a light squeeze as Dean gets up and leaves.

I breathe deeply and say, "Finally I can sleep at night knowing I didn't do this…"

**A few things… Sorry for all the gun talk. Probably all of you have no clue what half of those guns are… but if you really want to know, look them up. Next, ****_H22-LBSX _****is fake. No such thing. I came up with it. Lunastonia-Bistronium-Solanite is also fake. I looked up fake chemical names and took 3 from a couple answers on Yahoo answers. So no I didn't come up with them, but I did combine them. Lol. I don't think any of you can pronounce Lunastonia-Bistronium-Solanite, that's fine. It took me about an 45 minutes to figure it out, but I got it down.**

**There are drug that can slow your heart rate, but those are for people with high blood pressure and extremely fast pulses. They cannot slow it enough to be almost undetectable, so I made one up.**

**Ok well the story isn't much longer. Only a few more chapters left. Ok well… I don't know what else to say so bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Cat's POV_**

Every time my phone rings my heart stops. Every time Robbie's phone rings my heart stops. The waiting, the anticipation, it was killing me. I don't know how much longer I can wait. I clutch my coffee cup while thinking.

"Hey what wrong kid?" Kyle asks me.

I break out of the trace I was in. "What? Oh nothing. Just thinking."

"About what?" He pushes. The look on his face changes because he doesn't need an answer. "You need to stop. You're going to drive yourself insane." I refuse to look at him as he says this. I just can't wait any longer.

"Cat look at me." He says lightly pushing my chin up with his fingers. "It will happen in its own time. You can't sit here waiting. Occupy yourself with something else. Just get your mind off of this and when it happens you will be there." I warp my arms around him and give him a hug.

I get up and start to walk away. "Where are you headed kid?" Kyle asks.

"I'm going to keep myself occupied." I smile at him. He laughs knowing what I mean.

"We don't need to have _the_ talk, do we? That was not supposed to be my job." I laugh and shake my head no. Luckily I got my license last week so I don't need anyone to drive me anymore. Mom had some money in her will for me. So I got a car.

I grab the keys and walk outside. I open my door and get in. It was beautiful outside. It was sunny and about 85 degrees. I start the engine and put it in reverse. Once I'm out of the driveway, I'm on my way to be… occupied.

I pull up to Robbie's house and see only his car in the driveway. I get out of the car, leaving my bag on the passenger seat and run up to the house. I knock on the door about 4 times.

He opens the door and I jump onto of him. I drop the keys on the floor and straddle his waist. He wraps his arms around my waist and his hands under my butt. I plant a long kiss on his lips. They were soft and warm. I pull back a little bit and say, "Good morning babe." I smile and lean back down kissing him again. I open my mouth a little bit and let his tongue slid in. The passion continues for a few minutes until he is laying on top of me shirtless and me in my bra.

_Ring… Ring… Ring_

We both stop at the sound. My heart stops but then starts pounding harder and harder as Robbie get up and answers the phone.

"Hello?" He says. I can't hear the voice on the other end of the phone and its killing me wonder what they are saying. He says "yea" and "uhhu" a couple times. The anticipation is killing me.

"Ok." He answers to the person on the other line.

"Yea I get it. Don't worry about it. I'll tell her." He continues.

"Yea she's here. She's right next to me." He nods for a few seconds like he is trying to figure out something.

"Ok. Yep. I Promise. Bye Mom." With that my heart stops beating as hard but I feel a little bit disappointed.

"What was that about? You scared the crap out of me!" I say slapping his arm.

"Mom says that they are going to be out of town for a few more days. She just wanted to tell me that… and…" He starts to chuckle.

"And what?" I ask.

"And if you came over to make sure that nothing happens without protection…" He smiles.

"What is wrong with your mother?!" I start to laugh.

"I know right!" He continue to laugh. We both start to get dressed knowing that it's done. I put my shirt back on and so does he. I walk over to the refrigerator and start to search for food. Robbie comes over to me and looks over my shoulder.

There is a knock on the door so I decide to get it while Robbie finds food. I walk quickly over to the door and open it.

"Cat Valentine?" The woman standing in front of me asks. She had dark skin and bright blue and grey eyes with a dark blue ring around them. They were very pretty but creepy in their own way. Her eye brows were well kept and her hair was a jet black color.

"It depends on who's asking!" I laugh and continue quickly. "Sorry I've always wanted to say that. Yea that's me. What's up?" I reply.

"My name is Nadia. I'm an assassin for the Taliban." She says pulling out a gun and shoving it into my stomach. "I will give you 30 second to tell me where your mother is or I will kill you."

"Even if I told you… you would kill me anyway." My dad always told me, if I was in a situation like this to stall them… make them take longer so someone can get help.

"Maybe I would… but there is a chance you will live." She says thrusting the gun farther into my stomach.

"I. Don't. Know." I say bluntly. She just stares at me.

"Don't lie to me." She raises her voice. I don't know why Robbie isn't here yet. "Tell me."

"I said I don't know. And Even if by any chance I did, what makes you think I will tell you?" I ask. I hear the safety on the gun click. I hear the shot go off and I know that I'm dead. Nothing happens. I don't feel any pain. I don't feel any blood.

Nadia's face goes white and expressionless. As her body falls to the ground, it reveals Dean standing a few yards behind her with a gun pointed at me and the barrel slightly smoking.

"We need to talk… Somewhere privet." He says putting the gun into the back of his pants. "He takes out a piece of paper and writes something on it. I walk over to him and give him a hug. He puts the paper in my hand and closes it into a fist steps back and walks back to his car.

I look down at my hand and open the paper.

_The house is bugged. I found one the other day when I was with Rob. Meet me at The Starlight Motel room 157 in an hour. Bring Rob. We can talk there._

This interrupted my 'keeping myself occupied' time with Robbie, I just saw a woman die, she almost killed me, this better be about seeing my mother.

**Ok about 2-4 more chapters. I don't know yet. Lol. Well Its going to get suspenseful so if you don't like that… well you can suck it up or you can stop readin lol Jk. Well I hope you like it so far. Trying to come up with a few more ideas for some other stories but I am having great difficulties…**

**Just thought I should let you know. I am supposed to be reading my summer reading book but its SOOOO BORING! Ugh… Well I'm going to get yelled at by Ariana4Ever but I just cannot take this book. Why cant we read something better. I mean it's not that it's a bad book, it's just a very slow read and slow reads make me mad. **

**Also…I'm listening to my playlists on Spotify while writing this and every single commercial is for Trojan Condoms… Just figured you needed to know that. Well Kbye.**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Cat's POV_**

The room was silent. Five chairs in a circle. Four of them with us in them. Glares back and forth. I finally got sick of everything and whispered something. Kyle is sitting next to me.

"Can someone explain the Fifth chair?" I say quietly looking over at Dean.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" He asks me. I nod. "Ok." With that a silhouette sets out from the bathroom of the motel. My mouth drops. I can hear Kyle start to breathe heavier.

"Mom…" I whisper.

"Hi honey…" She smiles a little bit. "Hi Ky."

I shake in disappointment. The tears start to form and the chocked voice starts "You made me cry myself to sleep every night. You knew that this would tear me apart but you did it anyway. How could you do that to someone, let alone your own daughter…?" She continues to walk towards us.

"I did it to protect you. I did everything I have ever done to protect you. Don't you understand that? Please forgive me…" Her bottom lip starts to quiver and I know she is about to break down but I just can't forgive her yet. I know she's my mother but she hurt me.

"Forgiveness is earned." I say bluntly back.

"Cat, come on. You know she only wanted to keep you safe. Don't be so harsh. You don't mean that." Robbie says to me in the back.

"Yea come on… kid you don't mean that." Kyle says to me.

"I do mean it. I'm not just going to let everything go back to normal. We won't ever be that perfect family again. Dad's gone. I don't know if I can trust you again. And Kyle… he's hurt… more than he will show but I can tell. You screwed up 10 years ago… and I don't know if you can fix it."

"I'm sorry Kyle… I didn't mean to put all of this on you. I know it was a lot but you did it." She smiles a little bit as a tear falls.

"You don't get it do you Mom. I went 10 years, going through high school, college, keeping up a good job, med school, and taking care of Cat. I can't be strong anymore. I've almost broke so many times, but I held it together for her. I'll forgive you… but I will never forget what you put me through… I'm sorry." He says keeping a straight face.

Everything goes quiet. Nobody says a word. The tension in the room is making everything awkward. There was a weird noise outside we heard through the silence. It was the sound of a trunk slamming and a clicking sound. It took a second for me to realize what it was but then it made sense.

"GET DOWN!" I shout and drop to the floor. Everyone follows. By the time the sprays of bullets come through the windows everyone is flat on the ground. Dean pulls out his and rolls over onto his back with one leg bent pointing the gun at the door, which is kicked open a second later. Kyle and Robbie are already behind the bed and nightstand. I wouldn't blame them. My mother is trying to figure out where to go.

A loud shot rings out and I look over. Dean shot down the first guy who came in the door. Another shot rings out but this time it wasn't from Dean. Dean yells and drops the gun. His forearm starts bleeding. A woman walks in the room. She looked like Nadia but her eyes were bright green and her hair was a lighter color. More brown. She points the gun at me and is about to squeeze the trigger when someone shout, "NO! Not her! You want me!"

The woman turns and points the gun at my mother. "Mrs. Valentine… so nice to see you again. It really is sad that it will only be for another few agenizing minutes." She moves closer.

I can see the Glock to my right. I stretch out a little bit and grab it. I point it at the woman. I click the safety to the side.

"I don't think you are capable of taking someone's life Caterina." The woman says without turning around.

Everything was in slow motion. Just like in the movies. I could see Dean trying to mouth something out to me. "Pull the trigger, pull the trigger." was what it looked like. I couldn't. All of this was happening to quickly.

My body is slammed to the ground by someone. The person on top of me gets up. Everything goes fuzzy and I start to get dizzy. The gun was knocked out of my hand and a few feet away. It was my last chance and I lost it. A shot rang out and I saw her body drop. The blood was pouring out of my mother's skull. The white carpet was covered in pools of red. I crawl quickly to the Glock a few feet away and get up. I take a swing and miss her face by an inch. With one kick to the side she was on her knees. I point the gun at her head.

"You definitely messed with the wrong person…" I tilt the gun down a little bit and squeeze the trigger.

"You bitch…" I say to women on her knees holding her stomach. I look up from the bodies on the floor. One of the person I love and the other of the person I will never forget. Robbie stood there with him mouth dropped. I turn and walk over to my mom. She had her necklace around her neck. I bend down and unlatch the latch on the back of it. I pull it off of her and latch it around my neck.

"It's over." With that I walk out the door of the motel and to Robbie's car. Dean had the government take care of everything so there were no questions. Robbie doesn't say a word. He just walks over and wraps his arms around me and I stick my neck into his shoulder and start to cry.

"I'm sorry Cat…"

"Don't you ever leave me. Do you understand me?"

He nods and whispers, "Never." I pull him in for a short but passionate kiss. His lips were warm… something I will never forget.

"I love you." I say breaking apart.

"I love you too." He says as Kyle walks over.

"How are you holding up?" I can see the tears in his eyes. I know that right now, it's my turn to be strong for him. After 10 years of holding it together for me, being strong for me, it's my turn.

"You can let it out… 10 years of being strong is enough… just let it out." The tears start to fall and I give him a big long hug.

"Everything is going to be ok, Kid." I say to him and he chuckles. "It's nice to hear you laugh every once and a while."

I let go of him and go back to Robbie. "Thanks…" I say hugging him again.

There was a small funeral for my mother which only Robbie, Kyle, Dean, her other guards and coworkers and I attended. Afterwards we all went out and got some pizza and brought it back to my house. We sat and talked about my mother, all of the good things, all of the bad things, we shared stories, and finally ended the night with Kyle and I playing some Texas Hold'em drinking coffee.

"Well things are kind of back to normal. I mean you are beating my ass in poker." I laugh and so does he. "I'm still convinced you cheat, Kid." He explains.

"Think all you want but I never do." I look up from my hand and at him. I give him a smile. "You know… after these 10 long, hard years… I don't think I ever actually thanked you for everything you've done. If it wasn't for you, I don't know where I would be right now. Thank you Kyle." He gets up and sits next to me.

"Listen to me. What I said earlier, I didn't mean it to be rude or harsh. I loved taking care of you. It made us stronger as a family. Friends are amazing but nothing is stronger than family. I'm always here for you, Kid. No matter what. We might fall, but I know that we will always be there for each other." He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me into him. I hugged him.

"I know… I love you Kyle."

"I love you too Kid." He says laying out his cards. I lay mine out too.

He starts to smile and my jaw drops in astonishment. "Looks like I win this one." Kyle says with a big grin.

"Yea… I think you cheated." I laugh.

**_And THE END_**

**_Well that's a wrap. Lol new stories ahead and coming soon. Hope you liked this one. Honestly I was going to kill Robbie but I figured that you guys wouldn't like that. I feel bad for Cats mom. She always seems to die in my stories… I've got to work on that. Well I hope the end gave you a little laugh. _**

**_See ya soon. Oh and I got tickets… for those of you who understand that… I like you best. Lol well Kbye._**


End file.
